Two Spirited
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel a du mal à assumer son apparence physique. Raphaël lui donne quelques conseils. Et Gabriel étant Gabriel, les choses dérapent légèrement...


**Two Spirited**

Tous les Archanges étaient de sexe masculin. Seulement, ça se voyait de moins en moins bien au fur et à mesure qu'on allait du plus vieux au plus jeune.

A moins d'être aveugle, personne ne pouvait prendre Michel pour autre chose qu'un homme : il avait une musculature bien visible, des traits nettement masculins, des cheveux coupés extrêmement courts pour un ange – qui lui arrivaient à peine en dessous des oreilles – et des mains comme des battoirs.

Avec Lucifer, ça pouvait encore aller : l'Étoile du Matin avait beau être fin et gracieux, il restait suffisamment viril pour qu'aucun doute ne subsiste. Son manque de bonnes manières et le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à se battre avec ceux qui le trouvaient un rien trop efféminé compensaient les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et son goût affirmé pour les relations publiques – comportement de fille s'il en fut jamais.

Quand on arrivait à Raphaël, cependant, on se mettait à avoir des doutes. Car le guérisseur avait véritablement beaucoup de traits féminins : il adorait s'occuper des enfants, pratiquait la broderie et le tricot dans ses moments de loisirs, attachait souvent en queue-de-cheval ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et pour couronner le tout, il portait souvent des robes-tabliers. Curieusement, personne ne lui disait jamais rien, peut-être parce qu'il savait précisément où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal…

En revanche, il fallait regarder Gabriel à plus de cinq fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille. Il était petit, mince et délicat, avec un visage de poupée et des mains de pianiste. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux chevilles, sa voix restait bloquée dans le registre soprano et la puberté n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Il détestait se battre, adorait les câlins et pire que tout, se mettait à pleurer dès que le ton montait.

En fait, Gabriel se serait défini lui-même comme une fille avec quelques traits masculins s'il n'avait pas eu la preuve du contraire entre les jambes.

Un garçon au visage de fille, avec des cheveux rouges et un statut d'Archange. C'était comme si Gabriel arborait au-dessus de la tête une enseigne au néon demandant à ce qu'on le persécute.

* * *

Une des caractéristiques principales du salon où aimaient se réunir les Archanges, c'était la grande psyché appuyée contre l'un des murs. Le miroir était suffisamment grand pour que Lucifer – le plus grand des quatre, ce qui donnait un complexe à Michel – puisse se mirer dedans tout entier.

Gabriel était debout devant la glace, son reflet lui renvoyant un regard jaune intense. Des boucles couleur rubis retombaient en désordre sur sa figure et sa chemise.

_« Non mais sans rire, c'est quoi tous ces cheveux ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les filles vont se doucher dans l'autre aile, Gabriella ! »_

Le benjamin des archanges serra sa prise sur la paire de ciseaux dans sa main gauche.

Se couper les cheveux. Au moins pour ne plus autant ressembler à une fille. En dessous des oreilles, comme Michel. Juste quelques coups de ciseaux, et c'était tout. Les cheveux, ça repousse. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Les ciseaux pesaient étrangement lourd dans sa main.

Les cheveux, ça repousse. Ce n'est pas grave de se les couper. Il y avait des centaines d'anges masculins qui les portaient coupés aux épaules.

Gabriel éleva la main. L'acier des lames étincela brièvement.

Inspirer. Expirer. Refermer la main. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

Le minuscule Archange referma la main droite sur une de ses longues mèches. Il en approcha les ciseaux.

« Gaby ?! »

Le garçon sursauta et évita de justesse de s'éborgner. Dans le miroir, le reflet de Raphaël le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

« J'aurais dû mettre un panneau _Ne pas déranger _sur la porte » bougonna Gabriel.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour reprendre les ciseaux à son petit frère.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire avec ceci ? » interrogea-t-il.

Gabriel baissa les yeux.

« …A ton avis ? »

Le guérisseur pinça les lèvres et considéra tristement son cadet.

« Qui était-ce ? _Encore _Zacharie ? »

« Non. Bartholomé. »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Sans un mot, il prit Gabriel par le code, le fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu peux me répéter ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Gabriel garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains délicates.

« Il m'a mis la main sous la chemise. Et après, il a dit que personne ne voudrait d'une fille plate comme une planche à pain. »

Le minuscule Archange déglutit.

« Je… j'ai dit que j'étais un garçon… Mais lui, il m'a regardé méchamment et il a déclaré que j'en avais pas du tout l'air. »

Des larmes transparentes perlèrent aux yeux jaunes de Gabriel.

« J'en ai marre d'avoir une tête de fille. Tout le monde me dit de retourner jouer à la poupée, que je devrais aller dans les douches réservées aux filles et que je devrais penser à me marier plutôt qu'à faire carrière ! »

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains et laissa échapper un sanglot. La longue main brune de Raphaël se posa à la naissance de ses ailes supérieures, les frottant gentiment.

« Calme-toi » souffla le guérisseur. « Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu en sais quoi, toi ! » grinça l'adolescent de fraîche date.

L'Archange brun sourit.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le garçon que j'étais sensé être et la personne que je voulais être. Tu crois que mes camarades de classe fermaient les yeux sur le fait que je me conduisais souvent comme une fille ? »

Gabriel leva sur son grand frère un regard sidéré.

« Et oui, j'étais comme toi. Je détestais agir comme un garçon, je préférais rester avec les filles et même, je _m'habillais _en fille. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis fait bousculer ou traiter de tapette, tu n'en reviendrais pas. »

« Et… et comment tu supportais ça ? » interrogea timidement le Messager.

Raphaël lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Oh, au début, j'ai laissé couler, mais à la fin, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai fini par tabasser tous ces petits crétins. Ils ont été _vraiment _surpris que la pédale de service ose se défendre, crois-moi. Ils sont revenus à la charge une ou deux fois pour tenter de se venger, mais après trois raclées successives, ils ont lâché l'affaire. »

Gabriel déglutit avec difficulté. La plupart du temps, il oubliait que Raphaël était la seule chose au monde que Michel lui-même redoutait.

« C'était tout ? » lâcha-t-il. « Tout le monde t'a accepté après ? »

Le guérisseur le regarda d'un air impassible.

« Non. Des bien-pensants, il y en a toujours eu et il y en aura toujours au Paradis. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… ce qu'ils pensent de toi… »

« Leur opinion à mon endroit, ils n'ont qu'à se la foutre au cul » décréta Raphaël de son ton le plus régalien. « Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je sais qui je suis, et je ne laisserais personne me dénier ça. »

« Oh » souffla le jeune Archange, subitement pensif.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Alors… il faut que je me défende ? »

Raphaël considéra son cadet.

« Tu dois protéger ce qui fait de toi la personne que tu es. »

« Et je suis qui ? »

Le guérisseur réfléchit un instant.

« Là, c'est une réponse que tu devras trouver tout seul. Par contre, je peux te donner le premier indice. »

Gabriel lui lança aussitôt son attaque ultime – le regard bien larmoyant d'un chaton détrempé.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Et bien, tu es… un sale gosse qui me sert de frérot ! » s'écria Raphaël en poussant son cadet pour le renverser sur le canapé.

Gabriel poussa un cri suraigu lorsque son grand frère entreprit de le chatouiller.

« RAPH ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

* * *

« Toujours le nez dans un bouquin » râla Lucifer. « Qu'est-ce que tu y trouves de si intéressant ? Oh, attends ! Tu y caches des images pornos ! C'est ça ? »

Au moment où Raphaël baissait son livre pour envisager très sérieusement de faire un doigt d'honneur à son aîné immédiat, Michel se rua dans le salon, les plumes hérissées et l'air complètement effaré.

« Vous ne croirez jamais ce qui vient de se passer ! » vociféra-t-il, la grâce tournoyant à toute vitesse.

« Zach t'a fait une déclaration d'amour publique ? » ricana l'Étoile du Matin.

Pris de cours, Michel cligna des yeux.

« Heu, non… Il a demandé à Gabriel s'il voulait du maquillage pour le bal à venir. Et Gabriel l'a frappé. »

Fait rarissime dans les annales du Paradis, Lucifer en perdit la voix.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par s'étrangler.

« Il lui a donné un œil au beurre noir, arraché trois plumes et asséné un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe » énuméra l'Aîné des Anges avec un frisson.

« Tu déconnes là ! Il a osé ? » s'écria l'Étoile du Matin, qui hésitait entre l'horreur et la fierté.

« Tu ne connais pas le pire » gémit l'Archange blond. « Il a dit à Zach que ses opinions sexistes et blessantes, il pouvait _se les foutre au cul_. »

Les anges ne pouvaient pas avoir de rupture d'anévrisme, mais Lucifer paraissait tout prêt à apprendre.

« QUOI ? Mon gentil bébé ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Non mais tu te rends compte ? » lança Michel au guérisseur qui était resté silencieux.

« Ouiiii » bafouilla Raphaël, plus rouge qu'un homard. « On se demande bien où il a appris ça ! »

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse attention à ses paroles quand le bébé des Archanges serait à proximité. Autrement Lucifer et Michel allaient l'écharper.


End file.
